


The Souls of Palmetto State

by Luci_Cunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ghosts AU, it goes over as well as you'd expect, lmao the foxes are all ghosts and they haunt Palmetto, some kids decide to buzzfeed unsolved the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Cunt/pseuds/Luci_Cunt
Summary: A group of kids decide to explore the abandoned Palmetto State University–home of Kevin Day! And they run into some familiar faces (for us at least)





	The Souls of Palmetto State

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, I really just wanted an excuse to horribly retell the events of the books from other people's POV's XD also?? This is the first time I've ever included OC's I'm p sure? I'm only a little nervous about it... XDD
> 
> Anyways, hope somebody enjoys this–Kudos and comments feed my soul and I WILL obsessively reread even the keyboard smashes so <3

“You know what they say about this place right?” Tyler said, whispering conspiratorially as he lead his friends through a thick patch of brambles and overgrown grass. The rest of the group–Lucas and Margot–followed after him, picking their way through the barely visible road. 

“No, we just came out here cause the grass looked good,” Margot said dryly, Tyler rolled his eyes. 

“Shhh Margot, he’s being dramatic,” Lucas said, and Margot and Tyler both punched him in the shoulder. 

“Shut up both of you, and be quiet, the first ghost is supposed to be around here,” he said, looking around and putting a hand behind his ear. Margot and Lucas shared a doubtful look but leaned into the quiet night. South Carolina was warm in the summers, and tonight was no different. Cicadas and frogs could be heard stirring up the thick silence and in the far distance the woosh of cars was almost distinguishable. 

It was too dark to make out much, but everything looked covered in grass. There were some lumps that might have once been buildings, but now they had blackberry vines growing out of windows like the hollow sockets of a skull. All three of the group members had flashlights, and the beams swept over the abandoned cluster of dilapidated buildings. Margot’s light followed the only one still standing all the way to it’s top. It was tall, cracked and chipped from weather and abandonment, but she could make out a faded orange paw print hanging from a banner that looked like the sun had bleached all the life from it years ago. 

There were no sounds of ghosts haunting the old road though, and after a couple of minutes Margot and Lucas got bored of listening to nothing. 

“What are we even listening for? Boo’s?” Margot asked, Lucas scoffed sarcastically. 

“You’re so unoriginal,” he said, holding his hands up menacingly, “We should be hearing _screams,_” he added in a low voice. 

“You’re both wrong,” Tyler said, his light illuminating what might have once been a street sign. Now the post was cracked and the lettering was so weathered Margot could hardly make out what it said. 

_Perimeter Road._

“This, my dear friends, is supposedly where people hear the sounds of running footsteps and screeching tires,” Tyler stared dramatically, holding his flashlight below his chin for effect, “no one knows why, or even who it is haunting this road. Maybe it’s multiple people, all still going through their daily routines and running this road like they were still alive.”

Margot laughed, “God, can you imagine running for eternity?” Lucas laughed with her and even Tyler cracked a smile, dropping his flashlight and leading them farther onto the abandoned property. 

Margot, Lucas, and Tyler had all been friends since grade school, they’d bonded over a shared hatred of purple crayons and had been inseparable ever since. Tyler was the tallest, with glasses that were too big for his face and constantly fell down his nose. He was all angles and too long limbs, and there was a running joke at the school that he’d be the first to fuck Bigfoot.

Lucas was only shorter than Margot by half an inch–if you asked him–and he was stocky. With broad shoulders and a propensity for tackling people very illegally in soccer games. 

Margot was the youngest of five older sisters, and it showed in her ability to take absolutely no shit from anyone. She wore huge, heavy earrings and heavier eye makeup.

“And, continuing the tour—on out left is the infamous dorms,” Tyler said, pointing with his flashlight to the building Margot had been looking at.

“Are you telling me we’re exploring a haunted college campus?” Margot said as all three of their flashlight beams roamed the building. 

“What's wrong with that? It’s still haunted, sorry it’s not a penitentiary,” Tyler said defensively shining his light in her face, Margot pursed her lips and shined hers back at him.

“We are officially the worst Buzzfeed Unsolved ripoff,” she said.

“Holy shit!” Lucas yelped suddenly, Margot and Tyler whipped around on him.

“What?” Tyler hissed, looking around for whatever had freaked out Lucas. 

“There was something up there! On the roof I swear to god I saw something,” he said, looking pale as the group pointed their lights at the empty roof. Margot gave him a critical look.

“Uh huh, what? Are you also hearing voices?” she said mockingly, Lucas glared at her. 

“I’m not crazy, there were two people up there! They were just sitting on the roof!” 

“Ahhh, the looney lovers,” Tyler said, Lucas and Margot turned to see him pulling a mockingly solemn face. “Love story of a life time–” he began, “You ever heard of the Butcher of Baltimore?”

“He sounds like a peach,” Lucas said, his throat sounding tight. 

“Wasn’t he like, literally a serial killer?” Margot asked. Tyler grinned.

“Not just a serial killer, but a _mob_ serial killer.”

“That’s a hitman,” Margot said, putting a hand on her hip. 

“No, he literally chopped people up–while they were _alive,_” Tyler insisted, moving his hands in a wavy gesture that was probably supposed to be creepy. 

Margot pretended to think. “Sounds like a hitman Ty,” she said, then sighed, “It was also probably not real, they didn’t even prove he killed more than like, three people–that _barely_ makes him a serial killer.”

Suddenly the wind kicked up, it howled through the buildings and made the hairs on all three teen’s necks stand straight up. Lucas yelped and his behind Margot. 

“If it’s a ghost attacking us I can’t do much to save you Luke,” Margot said flatly, Lucas glared at her while Tyler scoffed. 

“That’s because you’re useless, and probably pissing off all the ghosts here–one of the two that Lucas probably saw was the son of the Butcher, and I’m pretty sure he’d attest to him being _perfectly_ a serial killer,” Tyler said. The wind howled again, and it carried with it the fleeting sound of malicious laughter. Lucas jumped behind Tyler this time, shining his light around and shaking slightly. 

“Wait, wait–so the _‘love story of a lifetime’_ involves a big time crime boss’ son?” Margot said, ignoring the chills running up and down her spine and the feeling of someone watching her prickling the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, he fell in love with some psycho who apparently killed his mom after he tracked her down–she tossed him to the foster system and kept his twin brother,” Tyler said. Glass shattered somewhere nearby and all three jumped, Lucas yelping audibly.

“I think maybe we should stop insulting the ghosts,” he said softly. The wind seemed to howl in agreement. 

“I don’t believe it, sounds like a bunch of bullshit and a pretty shitty way to make the college ghosts here more interesting,” Margot said, Tyler rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not a lie, this school was basically _known_ for its fuckups, the exy team–that’s that dorm–were all crazy, it’s why their coach recruited them.”

“Hold on–this is _Palmetto?_” Lucas said, suddenly regaining some courage. Margot’s eyes were also wide. 

“Why didn’t you lead with that!? This is the school Kevin Day went to!” Margot said, and then the sound of shattering glass startled all of them again. They glanced around nervously. 

“Probably just… some homeless dude or something…” Margot said unconvincingly, shining her flashlight around. 

“Well, this _was_ Palmetto, but it was getting all it’s funding from the exy team, and when the coach died the school basically went under,” Tyler explained. Lucas furrowed his brow. 

“But I thought there were two coaches?” he said, and Tyler nodded, gesturing with his hand vaguely. 

“Yeah, the first guy–uh, fuck I can’t remember his name–”

“Wymack,” Margot and Lucas said at the same time, Tyler pointed at them. 

“Yeah, yeah Wymack–anyways he retired, and one of his old foxes became coach, and it wasn’t until coach Wilds died that the school went under,” he said. Margot and Lucas nodded. 

“So wait, when did the looney lovers die?” Lucas asked, the nickname prompting an ominous sounding wind howl. Tyler shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I just know who they were–they were alive and on the team in like 2005 cause that’s what the date was on the news story about the kid who was the son of the Butcher,” he said.

“So who else is supposed to be haunting this place? A couple of crazies who hang out on roofs and some running junkie?” Margot said, scrunching up her face. 

“Supposedly people also find crucifixes in their pockets that weren’t there before, and little Palmetto merch like fox patches and paw magnets and stuff. Uhh, I think there’s also a guy who’ll scream at you in german–but like, excitedly, and people hear the revving of cars, or the sounds of an exy game,” Tyler said. Margot raised a brow and Lucas was shining his light on something to the left.

“Crucifixes? Ok that is creepy,” Margot said.

“Wait, look over there–” Lucas said, causing Margot and Tyler to look where his flashlight was pointing. 

The silhouette of a person stood off to the left. Their back was to Lucas, Margot and Tyler, and as they all shined their lights on them they realized the person was wearing a bright orange windbreaker.

“Hello?” Margot called out, but the figure didn’t respond, just turned around slowly to reveal the person–man–was holding a cigarette and wearing a terrifying looking grin on his scarred face. 

“Running junkie, you’re not far off,” the guy said, and then he burst out laughing. Margot, Lucas and Tyler glanced at each other nervously, and then realized they were surrounded. 

There were at least ten people around them, in a loose circle and they were all laughing–except one blonde man who looked like he was trying to decide which of them to stab first and a serious faced man who looked remarkably like a young Kevin Day. 

“It’s good to know our reputation precedes us,” a woman with dark skin and short cropped hair said. 

“No–I think it’s succeeds us,” said another woman, with long blonde curls and a sharp smile. A dark skinned man grinned and leaned in towards Lucas, who was so pale he looked see-through. 

“What’s the matter? Never seen a fox?” the man said, and then suddenly all the people vanished into thin air. 

Lucas screamed and all three of them bolted from the grounds, diving into Margot’s car. Margot struggled to jam the key in and Lucas and Tyler both screamed for her to hurry up. When they finally got the car started Margot peeled out of the abandoned lot and none of them took a breath until they were in a McDonald’s parking lot three exits away.

“Holy shit,” Tyler said. 

“Fuck,” Margot said, still white knuckling the steering wheel. 

“I’m never going ghost hunting with either of you ever again,” Lucas said, looking like he was going to be sick. 

Margot and Tyler burst out laughing. 

“Holy fuck,” they all said once they’d calmed down. 

“Is it weird that I really want ice cream?” Tyler said, and they all shared a look. 

“Fuck I could kill for some,” Margot said, Lucas just nodded, and they took off again, leaving the decaying Palmetto State College behind.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Kudos/ comments always overly loved and appreciated, thanks for reading!! <33


End file.
